It is well known that, in the field of commerce, demonstrations of the objects being sold to consumers are essential marketing assets. Various means exist for carrying out these demonstrations. The most simple being the presence of the objects in self-service. The consumers can thus try the objects freely before buying them. Interaction between the consumer and the object is then optimum. The main problem with this solution is protecting this appliance, and in particular against the theft of the most expensive objects. One obvious solution was to place the objects behind a window. Since the consumers could no longer access the objects, they could no longer steal them. On the other hand, this solution removed any interactiveness between the consumers and the objects on sale. However, with the appearance of touch-screen electronic appliances, the need for an interaction between the consumers and the objects has become greater.
One solution to this problem was to add a lock to the objects displayed and to dispense with the window. The consumer can thus interact directly with the object, but can no longer steal it. This solution has raised several other problems, in particular with touch-screen electronic appliances. This is because malevolent consumers can hack the appliances either to make them display inappropriate messages or to make the appliances completely unusable. In addition, less experienced consumers may also make faulty manipulations that damage the object being displayed. The latter consumers, because of their inexperience in the field of the object, may also not know how to use said object and therefore cannot interact with it. In addition, the direct manipulation of the products by many consumers causes damage such as scratching or soiling. For example, just fingerprints on the surface of a touch screen may be perceived negatively by a potential purchaser.
In all cases cited above the beneficial marketing effect of a demonstration is reduced to nil, and it is even a negative brand image that may be transmitted to consumers.
To overcome these various problems, the industry has developed interactive-window solutions.
The publication WO-A2-2013/048146 lies in the field of this technology, forming an interactive display zone, inaccessible to consumers and having a user interface able to receive a command from said consumers for initiating an interaction with said object. Said display zone consisting of a window with a transparent touch screen. One drawback of this is that WO-A2-2013/048146 has available an extremely limited interaction. The user can change only the position of an object in the display zone but cannot see the object directly in activity. For this purpose the object in activity is presented in videos displayed on the screen of the window. This solution is unsatisfactory since the interaction with the displayed object is too limited. In addition the marketing effect of the display of the features of an object in a video is always less great than a demonstration in real time. Consumers knowing current techniques of video editing are liable not to trust the videos presented.
The invention makes it possible to solve all or some of the drawbacks of the prior art.